1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a food processor having a power base with a lid-covered bowl thereon and a feed chute through the lid to a cutting disc rotated by a shaft extending into the bowl. To this general arrangement an improved disc construction is provided whereby a french fry insert may be used in the disc to provide rigid and even cutting capabilities with the insert and disc cooperating to provide fixed restraint in all necessary directions and provide an essentially two-piece disc with a simple strip or french fry cutter blade on the insert.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use food processors, a device fitting in the speed range between blenders and mixers, as a multi-purpose kitchen apparatus that uses generally multiple interchangeable rotary tools such as blades, knives, cutting and rasping discs, and various attachments for blending, mixing, grating, grinding, chopping, slicing, whipping, and other operations in a short time. Such processors have become a commonly used kitchen appliance. They usually comprise a power base with a lid-covered bowl supporting portion and a vertically driven shaft extending into the bowl that carries the cutters in the base of the bowl or various forms of slicing discs that operate immediately below the lid and receive food from a feed chute through the lid. The lid is generally interlocked with the motor circuit to inactivate the processor when the lid is removed and the sharp cutting means or discs are exposed. Such food processors are generally well known and various forms of discs with the knives, rasps, and interchangeable cutters have been known in one form or another. Typically, a food slicer employing interchangeable cutters is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,607 and in application Ser. No. 955,348 filed Oct. 27, 1978 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,208 of common assignment which improves on the patented device.
An object of the invention is to provide a food processor of a generally known type with an improved rigid disc insert to provide untapered multiple, even, elongated adjacent strips.
Another object is to provide such a processor using a simple one-part disc and one-part insert that is substantially rigid and may be formed of any number of cutting fingers to dispense even elongated adjacent strips of food such as potatoes for french fries.